


Thief in the Night

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, NSFW, Rape/Non-con References, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floors of Camelot were freezing to Morgana’s reptillian skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marguerite_26).



> Written for [marguerite_26's](http://marguerite_26.livejournal.com) [Kinkspiration Round 1: Beastiality](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/605252.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: _Merlin_ is the property of the BBC and Shine. I make no claim on it and write this ~~to freak myself out~~ purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

The floors of Camelot were freezing to Morgana’s reptillian skin, even with the warming spells she had managed to weave around her serpentine body. She moved silently through the corridors, staying within the shadows and freezing whenever a servant or guard or knight passed her by, the vibrations reverberating through her body. She was never seen, much to her satisfaction.

Morgana freely admitted that this would be a perfect way to spy upon her enemies within the walls of the citadel. It would be so simple to learn of Arthur’s latest plans in his conquest of Albion. She wouldn’t dare bite him, of course. That would simply alert them to her presence and no doubt Merlin would take the opportunity to try and kill her yet again. As a snake, she had few real defenses apart from her venomous fangs. What was more, she would only be able to do something like this in the dark of the night, and she honestly had no desire to slip into Arthur’s chambers to find him fucking Merlin into the mattress.

No, this ability would have a much more… unusual use. One far more pleasant.

The chambers of the queen were guarded, but it was of little difficulty to slither past them. The doors didn’t fit their frames perfectly, which allowed Morgana to glide under it and right into the room.

The chambers were dark, save for the flames that danced in the fireplace. Morgana raised her head, taking in the scents of the room. There was only one occupant, thankfully. She would have been most displeased to find that the king had chosen this night to visit his queen’s bed, or if the queen was entertaining her lover.

She glided across the floor, glad to find that the surface was somewhat warmer here than in the rest of the palace, and stopped at one of the bedposts. The blankets had been pulled up further along the bed, leaving a perfect opening for her to slide through once she reached the top. Intent on her goal, Morgana wound her way around the post, using the coiling of her body to inch her way upward.

The bed was delightfully warm and if Morgana had been in a feline form, she would have purred. Instead, she merely flicked her tongue out to indicate her pleasure as she moved further into the sheets.

It didn’t take long before she found the bare leg of her quarry. Morgana paused, focusing all of her senses on the bed’s occupant. A snake had no ears, but their other senses were quite keen to make up for it. She could feel the steady inhale and exhale of Guinevere’s breathing. She was asleep. Good.

Moving slowly, she slid over Gwen’s knee, falling back onto the bed in between her legs. The other woman’s scent was almost overpowering now, but Morgana took it in eagerly. How she had missed that scent, and how little she had truly known it before! The nose of a snake was infinitely finer than that of a human being’s!

She moved closer, delighted to see that Gwen was completely nude beneath her sheets. She could detect no hint of Arthur or Lancelot, indicating that neither had visited Gwen’s bed recently. If she could have, Morgana would have rolled her eyes. Arthur was quite content to keep Merlin as his primary bedmate, even if it meant less chance of siring an heir on his wife, but what cause did Lancelot have to neglect Gwen? If it happened that he did father a child on Gwen, Morgana doubted Arthur would hesitate to accept the child as his heir. He certainly wouldn’t name _her_ as his heir.

Shaking off such thoughts, she returned her concentration to the woman before her. Gwen’s legs were spread enough to allow Morgana a glimpse of the dark hair that sheltered the core of her body. Leaning forward, she flicked her tongue over the skin of her folds, teasing here and there, never touching the same place twice.

Within moments, Gwen sighed in her sleep and shifted a little, her legs spreading a bit wider, as though she was welcoming Morgana’s ministrations as she had long ago. The folds of her sex parted with slightly with the movement, allowing Morgana access to the soft inner skin and all the other wonderful parts of this area of Gwen’s body.

Even in the guise of a snake, Morgana remembered how to arouse Gwen, how to stimulate her, and even though she didn’t have the fingers or tongue of her human self, her serpent’s tongue would do just as well.

Gwen’s scent soon grew musky as Morgana continued to lick. Her juices began to flow, and Morgana drank of it happily. She had loved Gwen’s taste, and it surely it tasted like ambrosia now after so long of not tasting it! She continued to tease Gwen, and she could feel the other woman’s groans of pleasure echoing through her body.

Satisfied with how wet Gwen was, Morgana maneuvered her tail up towards her, pushing against Gwen’s clit briefly before moving lower. She let it dance at the edge of Gwen’s entrance, teasing her still further. Gwen’s body began to jerk downwards, seeking what Morgana tormented her with. Something else Morgana had missed – making Gwen beg.

She gave in after a few moments, pushing her tail into Gwen’s body as surely as any man’s penis would. Gwen’s moans grew louder as Morgana kept licking her clit in time with her thrusts. It wouldn’t be long now. Gwen never could stand against Morgana’s skill as a lover.

Gwen’s walls tightened rhythmically around Morgana’s body, trying in vain to keep her anchored within her. Morgana would have chuckled if she could, enjoying her lover’s desperation, and increased the pace of her strokes.

It was only a matter of minutes before Gwen’s body could take no more of Morgana’s ruthless assault. She could feel the other woman’s inner walls tightening as she reached her climax and her back arched, but she didn’t stop licking Gwen’s clit until it fairly _twitched_ in protest to Morgana’s attentions.

Delighted, Morgana slowly retracted her tail, pleased by the slick sensation as she separated herself from Gwen. Moving quickly, she darted down to the foot of the bed, sliding down to the bottom of the bed. Hissing the incantation both in her thoughts and in the serpent’s tongue, Morgana suddenly found herself returned to her natural form, standing at the foot of Gwen’s bed.

Morgana stared down at Gwen. She was still breathing heavily, her chest heaving from Morgana’s performance. Smiling to herself, she moved to the side of the bed and waited until for Gwen’s senses came around. It didn’t take long, no more than a half-minute at most, as Gwen’s lips began to spread into a smile and her sleepy eyes slowly began to open. When those eyes met Morgana’s, however, the smile disappeared and the eyes widened with alarm and horror. Gwen opened her mouth, no doubt to shout for the guards, but Morgana merely flicked her fingers in Gwen’s direction, rendering the other woman mute.

Not giving Gwen a chance to process her new voiceless situation, Morgana sat down on the side of the bed, pressing a single finger to Gwen’s lips. “Shh, dearest,” she whispered, as though she was soothing a newborn babe. “Don’t worry. All’s well.” She then leaned down, moving her finger away and replacing it with her own lips, kissing Gwen gently and paying no mind to her stiff body.

“I won’t stay away so long next time.”


End file.
